The present invention relates to wellhead equipment, and to a wellhead tool for isolating wellhead equipment from the extreme pressures and abrasive materials used in oil and gas well stimulation and to a method of using the same.
Oil and gas wells often require remedial actions in order to enhance production of hydrocarbons from the producing zones of subterranean formations. These actions include a process called fracturing whereby fluids are pumped into the formation at high pressures in order to break up the product bearing zone. This is done to increase the flow of the product to the well bore where it is collected and retrieved. Abrasive materials, such as sand or bauxite, called propates are also pumped into the fractures created in the formation to prop the fractures open allowing an increase in product flow. These procedures are a normal part of placing a new well into production and are common in older wells as the formation near the well bore begins to dry up. These procedures may also be required in older wells that tend to collapse in the subterranean zone as product is depleted in order to maintain open flow paths to the well bore.
The surface wellhead equipment is usually rated to handle the anticipated pressures that might be produced by the well when it first enters production. However, the pressures encountered during the fracturing process are normally considerably higher than those of the producing well. For the sake of economy, it is desirable to have equipment on the well rated for the normal pressures to be encountered. In order to safely fracture the well then, a means must be provided whereby the elevated pressures are safely contained and means must also be provided to control the well pressures. It is common in the industry to accomplish these requirements by using a ‘stinger’ that is rated for the pressures to be encountered. The ‘stinger’ reaches through the wellhead and into the tubing or casing through which the fracturing process is to be communicated to the producing subterranean zone. The ‘stinger’ also commonly extends through a blow out preventer (BOP) that has been placed on the top of the wellhead to control well pressures. Therefore, the ‘stinger’, by its nature, has a reduced bore which typically restricts the flow into the well during the fracturing process. Additionally, the placement of the BOP on the wellhead requires substantial ancillary equipment due to its size and weight.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a product which does not restrict the flow into a well during fracturing and a method of fracturing whereby fracturing may be safely performed, the wellhead equipment can be protected from excessive pressures and abrasives and the unwieldy BOP equipment can be eliminated without requiring the expense of upgrading the pressure rating of the wellhead equipment. It would also be desirable to maintain an upper profile within the wellhead that would allow the use of standard equipment for the suspension of production tubulars upon final completion of the well.